Once or Twice?
by MutsyTiger
Summary: A series of one-shots (or two-shots and sequels) in which you can request ANYTHING for me to write whether I like it or not. Watch your favorite characters in Fairy Tail go through tons of moments with a touch of humor! Chapter 2: Gray finds a hidden message in everyone's surnames.
1. Frog in Your Throat

**mezua: I have yet another one-shot series for Fairy Tail :)**

 **mezua 2: This series will include anything about Fairy Tail and I mean** _ **anything**_ **. I don't care what, but you can request whatever you would like me to do even if I don't like it. This is for readers' choice and what they would want to read.**

 **mezua 3: We can include ships and stuff if you guys** _ **want**_ **, but I'll also put chapters in that don't include anything like that.**

 **mezua 4: Hope you have fun reading (and that you're having a good day, too)!**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm not Hiro Mashima...just in case you thought so xD**

 **Inspiration: I was looking for prompts online since I was bored and couldn't think of anything.**

 **Summary: A croak from a coke gets you a frog in your throat!**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel sighed, bored to death as he flipped through channel after channel on his TV. There weren't any good shows on right now, and he was pissed as hell for the pizza man being late for delivering his _freaking pizza_. It was already thirty minutes after it was supposed to get here! Just what was wrong with their delivery service?

Spotting an open can of coke on the coffee table in front of the couch, he reached for it. He didn't remember setting the coke on the coffee table nor buying one, but since he lived alone and hadn't had anyone come over recently, he assumed it was his.

Natsu sniffed the coke's scent, his thoughts sailing over to Lucy and her book, Maya's Forest. He chuckled as he recalled himself sneezing on it, then trying to wipe it clean, which ripped the page. Following after, the lighter that he'd happened to hold in his hand lit it on fire.

He'd felt _extremely_ guilty after learning that it was a memento of her deceased mother, but even more when realizing that it was her own book that she'd written which she'd wanted others to read and find interesting.

 _Ah, the good times._

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

 _Finally, you damn pizza delivery guy!_

He grabbed the can of coke and took an angry little sip while turning the knob and opening the door, " _Croak_."

The delivery man sweatdropped in awkwardness, "...Um...I'm sorry for the delay, but we were having difficulties with the ovens, so...here's your pizza!" He quickly handed him the large pizza while zooming back to his car, driving away in haste.

 _...What the hell was that…?_

He'd just make the sound a _frog_ made. A croak. What the hell was wrong with him?!

He tried talking again as he shut the door, "Croak?"

He groaned with a _crrrrr_.

His cat, Happy, came walking towards him, letting out mewls of laughter.

" _Crr_ -o-oak! Ribbibit!" he furiously set the coke down and banged his head onto the sofa's armrest.

 _I bet this is all your fault, pizza man._

Natsu's sets of croaks and ribbits eventually disappeared in about a day. He was lucky it only lasted for as much, since he would've been fired from his job if he continued to talk like a toad!

After his trip to the doctor to see what was going on, he now strongly believed in witchcraft. Especially the kind that would randomly put a can of coke on your coffee table with a toad-talking spell attached to it.

For the rest of his life, he would never trust coke ever again. Mainly because coke might've been the real culprit and that he'd never drank coke in his life until that day.


	2. No Full Bust in Sight

**mezua: Here's some more weird crap from me!**

 **Disclaimer: I've gotta say, Hiro Mashima is really killing it with the whole big breasted females and flat chested...females...thing…**

 **Summary: Gray finds a hidden message in everyone's surnames.**

* * *

"Oi, haven't you noticed before? There's something hidden within all of our last names," Gray Fullbuster rubbed his chin as he used his other hand to slowly take his shirt off.

"Like yours? I can understand," Natsu snickered, eager to start another one of their daily brawls. " _Fullbust_ er. No full bust in sight."

"I'm surprised that you even know what the term means," Gray scoffed. "Anyway, can I get to the whole surname thing?"

"Go on, go on! Juvia cannot wait to hear more of Gray-sama's delicious voice!" Juvia swooned at the sight of the currently naked Gray with his clothing abandoned on the floor.

Oblivious to his bare attire, Gray went on, "Think about yours, firefreak. _Drag_ neel. The 'Drag' in 'Dragneel' really might tell you that your fate is to become a drag queen."

"What's a drag queen? I hope you're not implying that I'm a girl, because I'm most definitely not part-"

"Forget it," Gray turned towards where Lucy was sitting. "For Lucy-"

"Love Rival!" Juvia seethed, getting ever so closer to drowning the whole guild in her pointless rage and tsunamis.

"You know what, we'll skip her for now," Gray grinned nervously. "On to Erza…"

"Is there something I should know?" Erza appeared in the seat next to him, a platter of strawberry shortcake in her hands. "And put your clothes back on! You dare sully a woman's chastity?!"

Gray hurriedly pulled his clothes back on, "Since when-?! Huh. Oh, and, no, nothing to be heard!"

"Alright, then. Now, make sure not to destroy the guild, _yet again_ , with another one of your absurd brawls. I'll be going on a mission with my dear friend Lucy now," Erza called for her. "Lucy! It's friendship bonding time!"

"W-What?! I didn't sign up for anything like this~!" Lucy bawled as Erza carried her off to the train station. "Erza, I didn't even get to pack any luggage!"

She could still be heard sobbing in the distance without attempting to use even an ounce of strength to break out of Erza's grasp.

 _...We all know that Erza's the one who causes the most damage. Most of it._

"...I'm bored~ Fight me, Gray!" Natsu stepped into his stance.

"Flametard, I'm _not_ in the mood! I didn't even get to finish my talk about the guild members' last names!"

"Well, too bad, I'm in the mood, and it's time to see who's the better between us two once and for all!" Natsu smirked, lighting his fists up in flames of rivalry.

Gray sighed, then shrugged, "We still don't have a winner."

"Juvia will be cheering for Gray-sama all the way!"

Gray ignored her, abrupting into a flurry of fists and feet with the fire dragonslayer. Just like any other normal day, Fairy Tail was at its best.


End file.
